gayclopediafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Imamat
thumb|Pelanggar kitab Imamat sedang dirajam sampai matiKitab Imamathttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leviticus (Leviticus) merupakan kitab favorit umat kristen modern tiap kali mereka mengecam homoseksual. Kitab itu sendiri sangat kontroversial karena memuat berbagai larangan yang kini tidak dipedulikan umat Kristen modern (misal larangan makan daging babi). Tapi anehnya, mereka bersikeras, larangan homoseksual tetap berlaku! Imamat/Leviticus berasal dari bahasa Yunani: Λευιτικός - Leuitikos (artinya yang berhubungan dengan suku Lewi). Kenapa Lewi? Karena dalam cerita Yahudi, hanya suku Lewi-lah yang diperbolehkan menjadi imam - perantara antara Tuhan Yahudi (Yahweh/Yehovah) dengan manusia. Dalam Kitab Taurat, Imamat diurut nomor 3. Asal Mula Menurut tradisi Yahudi/Kristen, kitab Taurat dipercaya ditulis seorang diri oleh Musa dan didikte langsung oleh Yahweh. Tapi penelitian modern membuktikan bahwa kitab Taurat ditulis lebih oleh satu orang!!! http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-2049105/Computer-program-reveal-wrote-Bible.html. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari keanekaragaman gaya penulisan. Hasil penelitian sejarah juga membuktikan Imamat sudah diedit berkali-kali!!! Terakhir kali, kitab ini diedit di era Persia (538-332 SM). Struktur Secara garis besar, Imamat terbagi dalam beberapa bab: I Hukum Persembahan (1:1-7:38) A. Aturan persembahan (1:1-6:7) 1-5. Macam-macam persembahan ( pasal 1-5) B. Prosedur untuk imam (6:1-7:38) 1-6. Tambahan macam-macam persembahan (6:1-7:36) 7. Ringkasan (7:37-38) II. Institusi keimaman (8:1-10:20) A. Pentahbisan Harun dan putra-putranya (pasal 8) B. Persmebahan pertama Harun (pasal 9) C. Penghakiman atas Nadab dan Abihu (pasal 10) III. Keharaman dan cara penyucian (11:1-16:24) A. Binatang haram (pasal 11) B. Keharaman akibat kelahiran (pasal 12) C. Penyakit haram (pasal 13) D. Cara penyucian penyakit haram (pasal 14) E. Keharaman akibat proses pengeluaran zat dari badan (pasal 15) ~ misal masturbasi F. Penyucian tabernacle (pasal 16) IV. Prosedur penyucian (17:1-26) A. Persembahan dan makanan (pasal 17) B. Kelakuan seksual (pasal 18) ~ misal homoseksualitas C. Tetangga (pasal 19) D. Tindakan kriminal (pasal 20) E. Aturan keimaman (pasal 21) F. Aturan memakan persembahan (pasal 22) G. Festival (ch.23) H. Aturan tabernacle (24:1-9) I. Hujatan (24:10-23) J. Sabbat dan tahun Jubilee (pasal 25) K. Kewajiban untuk mematuhi Imamat: berkat dan kutuk (pasal 26) V. Penebusan (pasal 27) Ayat Anti Homoseksual Umat kristen moden memaksakan bahwa gay adalah dosa dengan seenaknya mengambil ayat Imamat di luar konteks. Ayat yang disalahgunakan itu adalah: Leviticus 18:22 "Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination." ~ "Kamu tak boleh meniduri sesama pria seperti kamu meniduri wanita; itu kenajisan." Leviticus 20:13 "If a man lie with a male as he lies with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination. They shall surely be put to death. Their blood shall be upon them." ~ "Kalau seorang pria meniduri pria lain seperti dia meniduri wanita, keduanya telah melakukan kenajisan. Mereka akan pasti dihukum mati. Darah mereka akan ditumpahkan ke atas jasad mereka." Kontroversi terjadi karena semua ayat dalam Imamat sudah dikardaluarsakan dengan alasan darah Yesus di kayu salib sudah menebus dosa manusia sehingga umat Kristen kini bebas melakukan hal-hal "haram" seperti makan babi. Tapi mereka ngotot, Yesus tidak menebus dosa homoseks sehingga homsoeksual tetap haram. Kontroversi Ayat-Ayat Imamat Kaum gay memakai ayat-ayat aturan haram Imamat (yang kini kadarluarsa di mata umat Kristen) untuk memprotes kemunafikan umat Kristen homofobia yang sembarangan pilih-pilih ayat mana yang berlaku dan mana yang tidak. Beberapa contoh ayat haram yang sudah kadarluarsahttp://www.fallwell.com/ingnored%20old%20testament%20verses.html: *"Jika seorang pria bersetubuh dengan wanita saat dia menstruasi; dan saat melihat ketelanjangannya, si pria melihat aliran darah menstruasi si wanita dan si wanita mempertunjukkan menstruasinya. Keduanya akan diasingkan." (Imamat 20:18) ~ Di zaman modern, pria Kristen bebas bersetubuh dengan wanita bermenstruasi dan takkan dijatuhi hukuman apa-apa. *"Jangan memotong rambut dari sisi kepalamu atau mencukur jenggotmu." (Imamat 19:27) ~ Kini, pria Kristen bebas mencukur jambang dan dagu. *"...dan babi, meskipun kukunya genap tapi tidak memamahbiak, makanya haram bagimu." (Imamat 11:7) ~ Umat Kristen bebas makan daging babi. *"Jangan tanami ladangmu dengan dua jenis biji. Jangan memakai bahan kain yang dianyam dari dua jenis bahan." (Imamat 19:19) ~ Era modern, petani selalu menanami ladangnya lebih dari satu jenis tanaman, bahkan bagus untuk ekologi. Sedangkan bahan pakaian modern merupakan campuran kapas dan polyester. *"Dari semua penghuni laut dan sungai yang tak bersirip dan bersisik, yang bergerak di dalam air, mereka haram bagimu." (Leviticus 11:10) ~ "Kerang itu haram; kamu tak boleh memakan dagingnya. Bangkainya pun harus kamu anggap haram." (Imamat 11:11). ~ umat Kristen bebas makan kerang, udang. Penggunaan Imamat Dalam agama Yahudi, Imamat masih berlaku hingga detik ini. Umat Yahudi masih melakukan berbagai pantangan misalnya pantangan makan daging binatang haram dan pantangan bekerja di hari Sabat. Mengenai hukuman mati pada kaum gay, umat Yahudi tidak lagi menjalankan hukuman sadis seperti itu meski diperintahkan Yahweh. Tapi mereka tetap mengharamkan homoseksualitas. Hanya segelintir rabi berpikiran terbuka saja yang percaya Yahweh juga mencipta gay. Dalam agama Kristen, kitab Imamat boleh dibilang merupakan kitab kardaluarsa karena semua aturan haram sudah ditebus darah Yesus. Kitab itu kini hanya dipakai untuk mengecam kaum gay saja. Namun pertanyaan besar tetap tak terjawab: kenapa darah Yesus mampu menyucikan keharaman udang, babi, kain beda bahan, ladang beda biji, menstruasi, sperma, tapi tak mampu menebus homoseksual??? Hingga detik ini, tak ada orang kristen yang bisa memberikan jawaban masuk akal yang memuaskan. Oleh sebab itu, Imamat tetap menjadi senjata ampuh Kristen untuk menyerang gay sekaligus menjadi senjata-makan-tuan saat dibalikkan. Kategori:homofobia Kategori:agama